Sam Swarek
Back Story Sam Swarek knows the streets like the back of his hand. After 8 months undercover, living as a drug dealer, Sam’s cover is blown. Now suddenly he’s back on the beat, training upstart rookie Andy McNally, the exact same one who blew his cover. Angry as hell, he’s determined to get back to the gangs and guns squad, and as far away from Andy as possible. The trouble is, undeniable sparks with his new rookie seem to be getting in the way. Even though Andy is his rookie (and the person who screwed up his 8 months investigation), he can't help the fact that he has feelings for her; he must choose how to act with her; The cold and anti-social training officer or the man that she may find happiness with... What should he do? Sam became a cop after his sister, Sarah, was attacked one night. It is hinted that after the attack she became withdrawn and depressed. After seeing what his sister went through, he wanted to make sure that the people like who did that to her were punished. What he's got to teach *To see the street with “cop eyes.” *Every place and every person has a story; and it’s your job to know what that story is. *Learn to trust your instincts—or he won’t trust you. What he's got to learn *Let's just say: following the rules is not exactly his style Sam's Secret: *A growing pasion for his rookie, Andy McNally. 'Relationships' ''Sam and Andy'' Sam had spent 8 months working undercover as a drug dealer trying to gain information about a drug lord by the name of Anton Hill when he meets Andy McNally for the first time. She believes him to be involved with a murder in the same building and arrests him for pocession, unaware that he is an officer as well. After having his cover blown, Sam returnes to 15 Division and is to his dissatisfaction assigned as training officer to McNally. He is very distant and upset with her at the beginning, blaming her for ruining his cover while she in return is annoyed with him regarding his attitude and claims she was only doing her job. Yet despite their annoyance there seems to be an underlined attraction between them. He brings her along as he tries to get his informant Emily to leave town since it is a matter of time before Anton Hill finds out she has been spilling the beans to Sam. When Emily goes missing, Sam sends Andy back to the station before going to Anton to rescue Emily. Andy however dosn't follow his orders and instead goes to Emily's apartment to locate the files she has on Anton. She then follows Sam to Anton Hill's resturant and exchanges the files for Emily and Sam's life. This impresses Sam greatly and causes him to re-evaluate her. They almost kiss by the end of episode 2 season 1 but Andy backs out at the last minute, stating that its her first week at the job. Sam comments that she's not his type anyway and drives away. Sam and Andy's relationship grows into an easy friendship yet the attraction is still there, something Gail picks up on. She warns Andy that it is against the rules for a rookie to date her training officer but Andy denies having a relationship with Sam. When detective Luke Callaghan asks her out she agrees while Sam silently watches. Sam's feelings for Andy continues to grow and he tries to warn her that Luke dates a new rookie every year but it falls to deaf ears. In episode 7, Officer Oliver Shaw and Andy are searching for a missing girl during a black-out. They discover that a man has been abducting and killing girls in the basement. Before backup arives, Oliver is injured and shot, but is protected by his bulletproofed vest. Andy is forced to shoot the killer who dies from his injuries and she is left traumatized. Turning to Luke for comfort, he chooses to work on the case, stating that this was a big case that Andy had solved. Sam meets up with Andy at the lockeroom and comforts her. He tells her to call him if she needs to talk. Distraught, and unable to sleep, Andy turns up at Sam's apartment and kisses him. The pair makes their way up to Sam's bedroom but before anything happens, the power comes back on. As Sam leaves to turn the TV off, Andy recieves a call from Luke but does not answer. Seeing the look on her face, Sam states that everything goes back to normal and Andy gets up and leave. In season 2 episode 10, when Andy finally wanted confess her feelings to Swarek, he already left on a undercover mission. In the following episode they finally hooked up in his undercover apartment. In the mid-ending of season 2 Andy and Sam start a relationship, which blows his cover and almost gets him killed. When they get suspended, he ask Andy to have a real and normal relationship together. But she leaves him to keep her job. In the beginning of season 3, Andy returns from her 3 month suspension and convinces Sam to re-start their relationship. Their relationship rekindles and they're finally being normal. After Jerry's death, he blames on Andy about Jerry's death, and says he needs to stay away from Andy for a while. Then later outside the Penny, he apologizes to Andy for taking things out on her. Then say he can't be a cop and be with her. Andy starts crying and tells Sam to leave. He gets in his truck and leaves Andy in the rain. Are Sam and Andy really over? Category:Characters Category:Coppers Category:Training Officers